The Story of Legends
by BlackShadowedRoses
Summary: Ever since she was little, Amez has always been fascinated with the Sinnoh Legends, in particular the Legend of Giratina. One day, she meets a strange boy, and gets pulled into an adventure of her own...
1. The Deity of Death

The Story of Legends 

Chapter 1-The Deity of Death

'Glamow!' a little girl called, chasing the family Glameow around the table.

'Glam-MEOW!' the Glameow shrieked, scratching the little girl across her face. The little girl fell down, tripping over the Glameow and collapsing in a heap on the floor.

'Glameow' the Glameow huffed, hopping onto a nearby chair in the living room, where they had been 'playing'.

'Amez! What have you done this time?' a voice called from the next room over. A woman entered the living room; the girl's mother. She had dark blue hair, cut in a fashionable bob, tanned skin and brown eyes. She shook her head, as she took in the scene.

'Amez, you know Glameow doesn't like to play Tag' she sighed, picking up the little girl. Amez, her daughter, hadn't inherited her mother's looks, she had brown, almost black hair, very pale skin and green eyes, yet you could definitely tell they were related. The little girl nuzzled up to her mother, trying hard not to cry. The Glameow, who had doozed off, opened one eye, rolled it and closed it again.

'Why don't we read a story?' Johanna asked. Amez nodded, got up and tottered over to the bookshelf. She looked at the spines off the books. She couldn't read yet, but she knew each book by all the pictures on the covers. She then noticed a book she'd never seen before. She pulled it from the shelf, and gave it to her mother.

'Your father bought this as a gift for you when you were born. He seemed to know that you would like reading Amez' Johanna gave a sad smile, and opened the cover.

'These are special, Sinnoh legendary Pokemon' she told her daughter, who was gazing with wide curiosity at the picture of the dark blue dragon before her.

'This is Dialga, who is said to have the power to control time' Johanna turned the page 'and this is Palkia, who controls space. These Pokemon are said to live at the top of Mt. Coronet, in a place called Spear Pillar' she read allowed the text underneath the picture.

Amez however, wasn't interested in what the book had to say, she was more interested in looking at pictures. She turned the next page by herself, and gave a little cry of astonishment. The picture showed a creature that had the dark grey body of a centipede, but with only 6 legs. It's body then turned horizontal, with yellow spikes penetrating from it's torso. It's face was black, with what looked like a yellow crown place on it. Black rings sprouted from it's back, and it's eyes were blood red. The same dark red also tinted it's wings anmd parts of it's body. It was a truly terrifying monster, but Amez wasn't at all frightened. She gasped in awe, and began pointing at the picture excitedly.

Johanna frowned, and gently removed her daughters hand from touching the picture 'No Amez, that Pokemon is a monster. Giratina is the deity of death, he does nothing but cause chaos and break families apart. HE is responsible for taking your father!' she burst into tears, shutting the book and tossing it in the corner.

_Flashback: _

_It was 5 years ago. Johanna had given birth to a baby girl, and she and her husband, Nathan, and been over the moon. The baby had been delivered at the Veilstone hospital, and after two weeks they had been allowed to return home. They had been travelling via car down Route 214, when a hold up had occurred. Police were stopping traffic, and the directing them to different routes. _

'_Excuse me officer, what's going on?' asked Nathan from the driver's seat. _

'_I'm sorry Sir, but this Route has been closed off. Where is it you are travelling to?' the policeman inquired. _

'_Twinleaf Town' Nathan replied. _

'_Oh I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to turn around and go the long way' the policeman didn't sound to apologetic, just annoyed. _

'_Officer, my wife and daughter are tired and need rest, and it's still a long drive this way, but it'll take hours to turn around' Nathan tried to reason with the officer. Amez, who had been sleeping in her chair in the back seat began to stir. _

'_Shhhh Amez, it's alright. Just a holdup, we'll be home soon sweetie' Johanna whispered softly, stroking her face. _

'_Sir, there have been many reports of fatal accidents in this area, that's why the police have decided to close it off until we can uncover the problem. So please bear with us!' the policeman tried to stay calm but was beginning to get angry. _

_Suddenly a huge explosion just ahead of them caused the policeman to be knocked down. Dust and debris fell down, covering he car. The sound still ringed in their ears, as the cry that sounded like knives scrapping together filled the air. _

_Amez had awoken properly now and was sobbing, and Johanna was trying to sooth her. _

'_Wait here' Nathan said, getting out the car. _

'_Nathan, you can't! You don't know what happened, it could be another fatal accident, please let's just turn around and go back' Johanna pleaded with her husband. _

'_Honey, it's fine. I want to check everythings okay, they might need some help' Nathan kissed her check, closed the door and disappeared into the cloudy dusk. _

_It had been a few minutes since Nathan had disappeared. Amez had fallen back asleep and was snoring peacefully, but Johanna was shaking with worry. _

'_I've found it!' a deranged voice suddenly broke the silence. _

'_What are you doing? Stop it, let go!' Nathan's voice yelled. Another cry of scrapping knives was heard, and the first voice cackled with laughter, and Nathan screamed. Out of the darkness, a huge menacing shape broke through the dusk. Giratina. Johanna screamed, as it's red eyes glared at her. It held something in it's mouth. A human body. Nathan. _

_It dropped the body infront of the car, and stood over it.. Clutching the now crying Amez to her chest, Johanna scrambled out of the car and ran to her husband's side. _

'_Get away, you monster!' Johanna screamed. The giant titan looked at her, and vanished into thin air. _

'_Nathan? Nathan!' she sobbed, turning him into the recovery position with one hand (the other was holding Amez). _

_Nathan had scratches all over his arms and face, but a huge gash was dominant on his chest. He was soaked with blood, and his eyes were closed. Johanna tried to find a pulse, but there was none. He was dead. He had been killed by Giratina, the deity of death. _

'_No…no…NO!' she cried, bursting into tears, sobbing over her dead husband's body. Amez had stopped crying, and was huddling in the blanket. It was cold out. Johanna held her close, sobbing into her daughter. _

'_I promise Amez, I'll always look after you. You're father was a good man, and he died to keep us safe' she vowed still sobbing. Amez looked at her father, dead on the ground, and then turned to her crying mother. _

'_Sa-afe' she repeated. _

_End of Flashback. _

Johanna let one tear roll down her check, but no more. She wiped her eyes, and stood up.

'Amez, you're forbidden to read this book!' she declared, picking up the book where she had thrown it, and dumped into the bin as she left the room.

Amez stared after her mother, and slowly walked across to the bin. She stuck her hand in, grasped the book, and pulled it back out.

'Giratina' she said.


	2. Widdershin

Chapter 2-Widdershin

_8 years later…_

'Amez, what are you doing inside on a day like this? You should be outside enjoying the sunshine, not held up in your room reading' Johanna yelled upstairs.

Amez was lying on her bed, absorbed in a book. She was now 13 years old, but just as fascinated with the Sinnoh Legends as she had been as a child. In particular Giratina. She remembered clearly her mother's outburst when she remembered how the 'monster' had taken her husband, and her father, away from them both, but Amez didn't believe any Pokemon would do that.

But not all Pokemon were good, just like not all people were good. Such as her bratty neighbour, Cole. He had started his Pokemon journey at the age of 10, with Piplup as his starter, and had gone off to challenge the Gyms. He had returned the day before, claiming he was going to challenge the Champion next, and that he'd wanted to have a visit home first.

'Hey, Amez!' speak of the devil. Amez grumbled, tossed her long dark hair over her shoulders, and walked over to the window, where Cole was hurtling pebbles. He was tall, with blond hair gelled up, which made any girl think of him as a hottie. To Amez, he just reminded her of a toadstool.

'What is it, Cole?' she asked angrily, annoyed she had been disturbed from her reading.

'Aww, don't be like that Amez. I just came to see you. It's been a while, when you're a top Pokemon Trainer like me, time just flies by!'

Amez rolled her eyes in disgust 'Does it look like I care, Cole?' she asked him, as if talking to a little kid.

'Amez! It's rude to shout from your bedroom window! Go outside and speak to Cole face to face!' Johanna yelled again from downstairs.

Amez shut her window, not bothering to tell Cole anything, and went downstairs.

'Mum, I don't wish to speak to that snobby, big-headed pig, can't you just tell him to go away?' Amez pleaded.

'Of course not! He's our neighbour, and I know his mother. He's been gone along time, and anyway I thought you guys were friends?' she asked innocently.

'Mum! Cole and I have never been friends! What ever gave you that idea?' Amez asked in shock and anger.

'Well, before he left you were always hanging out together by the lakeside. I even thought you _liked _each other' Johanna said sheepishly.

'Urgh! First of all, Mum, I used to go down to Lake Verity because I like to read there in peace, and he would always follow me. And second, I would never fall for some spoiled monster-kid like him!'

'Shh, Amez, he's right outside!' Johanna hissed.

'And that's why I am on my way to ask him to leave' Amez said matter-of-factly, heading for the front door, and slamming it behind her.

Johanna sighed. It wasn't easy raising a child, especially as a widowed mother. Amez had always been a good child, never throwing tantrums or waking up in the middle of the night. But as she grew up, she had always been… distant. She never went outside to play with the other children, she was always cooped up inside, head in a book. She didn't have many friends either. She was nevering chatting to some fellow girlfriend on the phone about Contests and clothes, or gushing about the new guy she had a crush on.

No, Amez was always in the background, reading. Johanna always tried to persuade her to play more, whereas other mothers it was to work more. Amez was an excellent student, top of her class at her school in Jubilife City. Johanna suspected that the other children were jealous of her brilliant interlect, and that's why Amez was more pressured into her books, because she was bullied for being smart.

It got worse as she got older. Her skin paled from lack of vitamin D, and her brown hair became so dark it was almost black from being inside for so long. She only ever went out on cold, drizzly days, only to spend hours just sitting by the lakeside. She was strange, not like what a normal 13 year old girl should be.

But Johanna never forced her reluctant daughter out, or to tell her if anything was going wrong at school with her peers. She was the only family she had left, and she didn't want to bring her teenager nature out of her silent daughter and cause fights between them. She loved Amez for who she was, she just wished, and hoped, that everything was okay.

'How nice of you to come to see me!' Cole said happily as Amez exited her house.

'I didn't come to see you, I actually came to ask you to get off my property please' Amez said politely, and headed away, toward the lake.

Cole ignored her request 'So, Amez, did you hear the good news? I'm coming back to school with you tomorrow!' he said, grinning.

Amez whipped around, glaring 'I thought you were a big, tough Pokemon Trainer? Pokemon Trainers are off battling' she said through gritted teeth.

'Of course I am, but I can't become a Pokemon Trainer without being book-smart too, I can't just rely on my battling skills. Hey, how come you never left for your journey?' he asked with genuine curiosity.

'I don't wish to become someone who forces poor Pokemon to battle others just so their owner can make money and move up in ranks' she said sourly.

'Okay, fair enough. But why'd you always stay inside, _reading _of all things? You're always top, well as far as I can remember, it's not like you need the extra studying. You're pretty too, you could take part in Contests if you don't like battling'

Amez let out a harsh laugh 'That's even worse than battling! Making the Pokemon dress up, and then perform to an audience and be judged? How embarrassing for them! I'd much rather be a scientist who helps Pokemon'

'Well, you probably could, you've got a brain for to old for you're actual age. I think deep down, you _want _to go on an adventure like I did. Catching Pokemon and battling with them, defeating Gyms and being top class! Why don't you? Is it cos you're dad was a bad trainer, and you're afraid of being labelled by his bad reputation?'

Amez began to tremble.

'Is that why you never talk about him? Or was he a Contest Judge that was so mean that the Contestants hated him so much they ran him out of town? Is that why he died?' Cole teased, getting into it.

Amez closed her eyes, trembling even more. 'Don't…'

'Jeez Amez, no wonder you never talk about him! I feel sorry for you, having all the fun taken out of life, thanks to your-'

'I said DON'T!' Amez cried, slapping him across the face. Cole fell back, completely rendered by the blow. He clutched his check, which was now bleeding. Amez turned, and ran off, letting the tears roll down her face. Her feet carried her to the one place she always went when she needed comfort; Lake Verity.

Amez Ran thorught the shrubs and grass, until she came to the big tree that grew by the lakeside. Not many people came out here, it was all to quiet and peaceful for them. But to Amez, this was sanctuary. She could let her mind and thoughts wander as she gazed over the blue water, her eyes resting on the odd island that took up the centre of the lake.

She sat with her back against the tree, and brawled. It was getting late now, and she was beginning to get cold. She lay down in the soft grass, and closed her eyes, trying to warm herself. She had stopped crying, but her tears had dried, caking in face in what seemed like ice.

She lay there for a while, just quietly sobbing. She closed her eyes, and soon dozed off.

She suddenly felt warm. She opened her eyes, her mind groggy as she slowly remembered what happened. She stretched, and jerked awake when she felt something burn her arm.

'I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, but you looked so cold, I wanted to help warm you' a male voice said.

Amez looked down, and gave a small gasp. Sitting next to her was an orange monkey. It had a flame on his rear end, and a mark that looked that a strange swirl on its chest. Hi face was friendly; his blue eyes filled with worry. It was a Chimchar, one of the three starters given away to trainers in Sinnoh.

'Oh, thanks, I'm fine now. I was cold, I must have dozed off… how long was I asleep?' Amez asked the Chimchar.

'Not long, actually. What's your name?'

'Amez' she answered.

'That's a strange name. But I like it, it suits you' the Chimchar laughed.

Amez smiled. She had no idea how this Chimchar got here, and how it was talking, but she didn't care. She didn't have any friends at school and it was nice to have a decent conversation with someone apart from her mother or Cole.

'Thanks. Er, do you have a name?' This Chimcharwas talking, it's possible for him to have a name, too.

'Um, no, I don't' he looked sad 'Why were you crying?' he asked, changing the subject.

'Oh, someone was making fun of my Dad, so I hit him. But it still hurts, he passed away when I was a baby, I don't remember him at all'

'I'm sorry. What happened to him?' the little fire monkey asked.

'Chimchar, is that you? What are you doing here?' a deep, stern voice asked.

They both turned toward the voice. A tall, lean man stood before them. He was wearing a long brown coat, and had black, firm eyes, white bushy hair and a beard to match.

'Chimchar! You naughty monkey. You know today was the day the new trainers start their journey!' the man said angrily.

He then acknowledged Amez 'I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Professor Rowan; I live in Sandgem Town nearby'

'Hello, Professor Rowan, my name is Amez. Please don't be angry at Chimchar, I came here after, um, some trouble, and he helped me' she reasoned with him.

'How exactly did he _help _you?' Rowan asked.

'Well, I was cold, and he helped warm me. And then he said-'

'He said? You mean, this Chimchar spoke to you?' Rowan asked in astonishment.

'Yes I did' Chimchar answered, proving himself.

Rowan smiled 'I always thought there was something special about you, Chimchar. It's good of you to help this young lady, but it's time for you to return to the Lab-'

'I don't want to be given away to some 10 year old who's only going to use me to battle his first few wild Pokemon, catch them, and then ignore me' Chimchar sighed, looking miserable.

Rowan looked from Chimchar to Amez. A new smile came across his face.

'Amez! Where have you been? It's very late, I was so worried! You know dinner's at 6, and it's now 6:30!' Johanna's voice rang shrilly over the water. She appeared a few seconds later, and hurried over to Amez, grasping her in a tight hug.

'Oh, Amez! I was so worried! Are you hurt? What happened?' Johanna babbled.

'Urgh, Mum, I'm fine. Please let go, I can't breathe!' Amez nearly choked.

Johanna let go. Rowan laughed 'I can tell, my dear Amez, that you appear to be a bit lonely. Am I correct?'

Amez looked at the ground, and said nothing. Chimchar poked her, and gave her a look as if asking if she was okay. He didn't dare interrupt Rowan, sure he was nice, but he was still intimidating!

Rowan chuckled 'I can also see the bond that has grown between you two. Chimchar, how would you like to stay with our friend Amez? Not as a starter for a trainer, but as a friend to a girl who needs one' he asked Chimchar.

'Really?' Chimchar asked in disbelief. Rowan nodded, smiling. Amez looked unsure, Johanna just looked confused.

'Yes! I can be your friend, Amez!' said Chimchar, looking up at Amez, his eyes glinting.

'Yes, I think you should' said Johanna, catching on.

Amez smiled 'Okay then, but I'm going to have to give you a name! Your name is… Widdershin' she said, remembering a word from one of her books.

'I like it, Widdershin!' said Widdershin, grinning like mad.

'Thanks, Proffessor' said Johanna 'Widdershin can stay with us'

'Please, call me Rowan' he said, also grinning.

'Come alony, you two. Time for dinner. I think you might have caught a cold, Amez. We need to get you some hot chocolate and get you to bed' Johanna said, taking up her mother role.

'Yes, Amez, we don't want you to get sick!' said Widdershin, pulling her forward.

Rowan laughed again, and waved at them as they hurried home. Amez waved back, laughing. She hadn't laughed in such a long time, it felt good.


	3. See You After School

Chapter 3-See you After School

_6 months later… _

'Hey Amez, Widershine' Cole snickered as the girl and the Chimchar entered the classroom that Monday morning.

'It's Widdershin' he growled back in response. This stupid boy with weird hair had miss-pronounced his name every time he saw him, and he had had enough.

'Ooh, touchy little monkey aren't ya?' said the girl who stood next to Cole. She had dark blonde hair cut in layers to her shoulders, had really bad acne and looked was super, unhealthily skinny.

'Now Elsa, don't pick on _Widdershin_' Cole said seriously, but with a mocking smile.

The girl, Elsa, looked ashamed 'Oh, I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, _Widdershin_' she said in the same mocking tone.

Amez gave them a cold stare, and sat down at a desk in the front row, opposite to where the two blonds stood near the door.

Widdershin hoped over and sat on the tabletop 'I've had enough of those two making fun of us. I can't see how you just let them Amez. Have you ever thought of fighting back?' he asked, his brows knotted together in anger, glaring at them.

Amez sighed, and layed her head on the table next to him 'What's the point Widdershin? Everyone in this class hates me, so they'll all just gang up, and just me verse the class is a fight definitely not worth taking part in, I've lost before it's even started' she sighed.

Widdershin sighed. It was true; everyone in this class bullied her. He always stood up for her, and they didn't like him much either, but they knew he could attack them if they went too far. Several times they nearly pushed him to it, and he'd be more than happy to put them in their place, but he knew Amez didn't want to draw attention to them; she'd much rather just let the comments and snide remarks just pass over her pretty little head. He understood why, and his face softened. He stroked her ar, trying to comfort her.

'Good morning, class!' said their teacher, Mr. Ketchum, entering the classroom. Everyone scrambled to their desks.

'Today we have a new student joining us, his name is Dylan!' he said like to he was talking to a bunch of kindergarteners.

Amez stared at the boy who had followed after him. He was tall, had had the look of someone who works out a lot. He was dressed in a black hoodie adorned with red, grey trousers and black converse. His face was what enticed her most of all; his skin was white, even paler than she was, you could hold up a piece of paper next to him and it would be an exact match. He had black, long shaggy hair, a large fringe swept to the side covered his forehead, which seemed to have strange blonde highlights. His eyes were the most intimidating about him-they were blood red. Those eyes scanned the room, glaring, and came to rest on her. Amez gasped, a shiver running down her spine. He looked away, and Amez let out her intake of breathe.

Widdershin whistled quietly under his breath, so only she could hear 'Woah, he sure knows how to make an entrance'

'So Dylan, why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?' Mr. Ketchum encouraged.

Dylan swept his glaring gaze upon the teacher, and said nothing.

'Er, okay, forget the introduction… why don't you take a seat, then?' Mr. Ketchum stammered.

Dylan just gazed back, and moved forward. There was a spare seat next to Amez, and that's exactly where Dylan sat down. Amez leaned forward, making her hair a dark shield between them. Widdershin looked from Amez to Dylan, then back to Amez. Dylan then turned his unfriendly gaze towards her as well. His burning red eyes showed curiosity, but his mouth was set into a grimace. Widdershin shuffled closer to Amez.

'Well, talk to him, then' he whispered.

Amez shook her head, and mouthed 'no!'. Mr Ketchum then handed out a worksheet for them to complete. Amez noticed he quickly passed their table first, but slowed down after. The sheet was on the Sinnoh Legendary Pokemon, Amez's favourite topic. She cracked her knuckles, receiving a smirk from Dylan, and began writing.

1. Where does Darkrai reside?

Newmoon Island

Dylan glanced at her over his shoulder, and looked a bit surprised. She was the only had gotten the answer right. Cole had tossed her a note from where he sat two seats along.

_Wats the ansa? If u dont tell me, theres gonna b trouble_

Widdershin growled quietly, Amez gulped. She knew Cole wasn't joking. In tests he always managed to get her to give him the answers, and she knew if she refused he would start getting the class involved in a 'let's-all-gang-up-on-Amez' game. Dylan moved his burning eyes from Amez's work to the note, and his fist clenched up. Amez scruntched her note up, and Widdershin had fun tearing it to pieces.

2. Who are the members of the Lake Trio and what are they known as?

Uxie-The Being of Knowledge, Azelf-The Being of Willpower and Mesprit-The Being of Emotion

3. What is Dialga's unique type combination?

Steel/Dragon

_Im not jokin, wats the ansa?! If I fail this jst cos u wnt tell me, ur really gona get it bad after skl 2day _

Amez gulped, and Widdershin ripped up the note. Not before Dylan had got a look, however. He turned to look at her again, but his red eyes showed… understanding? The burning intensity had gone; his eyes going from burning flames to a red pool. He shook his head slowly, indicating not the answer. Amez nodded slightly in understanding.

4. What is Heatran's signature move?

Magma Storm

_Ok then, c u afta skl…_

Cole shot her one final note. Amez began to tremble slightly, and Widdershin began to soothe her, telling her that they would go straight home, and if they were stopped he would attack if necessary. Dylan looked at her with concern in his red eyes. He moved his hand so it lay next to her's on the tabletop, but not touching.

5. Who is known as the 'Deity of Death?'

Dylan's hand remained on the table, but he moved it away when he saw the next question. His eyes then suddenly went hard again, and he stared at her with a look that seemed to dare her to answer the question. Amez gulped, and wrote down her answer.

Giratina


	4. What Happened?

Chapter 4-What Happened?

The bell signalled for the end of the school. Amez tried to slow down her pacing heart. At break she had offered to stay in the classroom and help tidy up, so she wouldn't have to face Cole and Elsa; and Dylan's piercing glare. Widdershin kept trying to tell her it was going to okay, but she was having a hard time believing him. All through the rest of the lessons today he had kept shooting her warning glances, and Elsa and giggled and mocked her reactions.

Ever since she had slapped Cole 6 months ago; he had completely changed his thoughts on her. From annoying, teasing flirts it had gone to full out bullying. He was the popular one in their class, so whatever he did, everyone followed. Especially when he decided to pick on her, like a sick game of 'follow-the-leader'.

However she didn't regret standing up for her unknown father. She couldn't remember him, and Johanna never told her anything about him. She no photos, no stories, no memories… but she knew he had been a good man. And she wasn't going to let anyone, especially someone as lowlife as Cole, tell her otherwise.

But she had never defied him before. Normally she would have just handed him the test answers, in order to save herself the embarrassment and pain from physical beating. Even if she did refuse, Elsa would always get her to hand over whatever it was he wanted, she was a right nasty one. Together they were a team; Cole was the brawns, Elsa was the brains.

Amez grabbed her bag and dashed out of the classroom, Widdershin running next to her. She hoped that if she was the first to leave she could get out of the school yard without anyone stopping her. Their school was situated in Jubilife City, one of the busiest places in Sinnoh. If they did follow her, she could easily get lost in the crowd.

She burst through the main door that led to the school yard, but tripped over the step. She didn't fall, but that delayed her few precious seconds to reach the gate.

'Hey Amez, going somewhere?' a voice asked, snickering.

She looked up, and groaned. Cole was leaning on one side of the gate, and Elsa on the other. How on earth did they manage to get there before her?

She got up hastily, and walked toward them, her heart thumping. She stopped around 10 metres before them. Widdershin's tail was blazing in warning, his teeth barred.

'That's good; I thought you were ditching us. That wouldn't have been good at all, would it?' Cole continued.

Amez trembled, but didn't move. She calculated her chances of sprinting headlong for the gate and making it through, but with them standing on both sides, it was practically impossible.

'Answer me!' Cole bellowed.

Elsa scurried to her side, gripping her arm tightly, preventing her from going anywhere. She may be skinny, but she held her in a painful iron grasp. Widdershin growled, but Amez shook her head, telling him not to make a move yet. Cole sauntered a step forward, frowning.

'Answer him!' Elsa hissed in her ear. Amez remained still.

'No' she answered dully.

Cole took another step forward 'So why'd you not give me the answers today then?'

Amez didn't answer. She just stood helplessly next to Elsa. Cole glared at her, Elsa just snickered, and held her arm even tighter. Amez winced in pain, and Widdershin became furious.

He lunged for her face, scratching and biting. Elsa cried out in alarm, but didn't release Amez. Widdershin's weight pushed her down to the floor, dragging Amez with her.

Amez knocked her head as she fell. She cried out in pain, while Cole pulled Widdershin of Elsa, who got up, her face bleeding.

'Why you little!' She yelled, grabbing at the fire monkey from Cole's arms. Widdershin spit fire at her, keeping her away. Cole's face went red with anger.

'Don't… hurt… him…' Amez tried to say.

Cole laughed as she tried to sit up. He kicked her face, sending her back down. Her vision became blurred, now there were 3 Coles and 3 Widdershins. She couldn't feel her body; it was like she had become a weight at the bottom of the ocean. Her brain had gone numb, and she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Widdershin had managed to jump free of Cole's grasp, and was now jumping on his head. Elsa had joined in, they both grabbed at the little Chimchar.

Amez tried to call for help, but no sound came out. Widdershin kept trying to reach her, his face pained with worry, but the two blonds were still grabbing for him. Amez stretched out her hand, to try and reach him, but all she saw was a flurry of black and grey pass in front of her, and she blackened out.

***

She opened her eyes, and gave a gasp of alarm. She was lying on her bed, in her bedroom, in her house. She had no idea how long she had be unconscious, and how she got here. She got up, and staggered, falling back down again.

'Widdershin?' she called. Silence. The fire monkey was no where in sight.

'Mom?' she tried calling again, before she remembered Johanna was working late tonight. She was a reporter for Sinnoh News Net, and tonight was the final of some big important contest in Hearthome City that she had to cover.

Amez got up again, this time without falling over. She noticed her school bag lying by the top of the stairs, exactly where she normally left it. She shivered; no-one knew her that well apart from Widdershin, and she doubt he would be able to drag that heavy bag all the way up the stairs. She continued descending.

'Widdershin?' she called again when she reached the living room. She then noticed the monkey lying stretched out on the sofa, fast asleep. She smiled to herself, he looked so cute. She tiptoed toward the bookshelf, grabbing a book at random, and silently went toward the door. She slipped on her shoes and coat, and went out, shutting the door quietly as not to wake him. She held the book to her chest, and headed for her usual reading spot: Lake Verity.


	5. A Swordsman's Tale

Chapter 5-A Swordsman's Tale

A few minutes later Amez reached the lake. She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze tickling her face. She sighed happily, and continued on towards her usual spot under the tree. However she walked toward the rocks that outlined the lake. She hopped up easily, leaning her back against a large flat one. She gazed across the lake, as always focusing on the strange island. She always pondered on trying to reach it by swimming, but then she remembered the wild Gyrados inhabited these waters, and she didn't fancy meeting one of them face to face.

She looked at the book she had brought with her, and looked the cover with surprise. It was the book her mother had forbidden her to read as a child, the one on the Sinnoh Legendaries that contained the information on Giratina. He was the one legendary she didn't know much about, except that he was deity of death. Whenever he mother caught her reading anything to do with him, she would take it off her without a word. She remembered Johanna's outburst, but couldn't remember why, except that it had something to do with Giratina and her dad.

She crossed the thoughts from her mind, deciding not to bother with the questions that wouldn't get answered. She snuggled down, and flipped through the pages until she reached the section on Giratina.

_Giratina is the third and final member of the Dragon Trio, the other two being Dialga and Palkia. Unlike many legendary Pokemon who are classified as 'genderless', Giratina is specifically classified as a male. However he does not reside in the Spear Pillar like its fellow trio members, but is said to appear in cemeteries, and has been labelled the 'Deity of Death'. It apparently lives in a reverse, spirit world, opposite to ours. As there have been only a few true Giratina sightings, this is most probably true. Also Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon type, which is another piece of evidence to back up this theory. _

_As not much is known about Giratina, it is assumed he is a highly aggressive Pokemon protective of it's home. Many of the sightings occur around Route 214, which is the location of Sinnoh's fourth Lake. There is also a cave, known as 'Turnback Cave' which may possibly be where Giratina passes through the dimensions from the spirit world to this world. However no one has dared enter the cave, as whoever enters does not return. Almost all of the sightings contain disappearances, and there have been few witnesses, but the few survivors claim that they saw a dark shadow stand over the bodies, and then both vanish. An old story called the 'Swordsman's Tale' is a warning to stay away from the cave:_

_A young man, callow and foolish in  
innocence, came to own a sword.  
With it, he smote Pokémon, which gave  
sustenance, with carefree abandon.  
Those not taken as food, he  
discarded, with no afterthought.  
The following year, no Pokémon  
appeared. Larders grew bare.  
The young man, seeking the missing  
Pokémon, journeyed afar.  
Long did he search. And far and wide,  
too, until one he did find.  
Asked he, "Why do you hide?"  
To which the Pokémon replied...  
"If you bear your sword to bring  
harm upon us, with claws and  
fangs, we will exact a toll.  
"From your kind we will take our  
toll, for it must be done.  
"Done it must be to guard ourselves  
and for it, I apologize."  
To the skies, the young man shouted  
his dismay.  
"In having found the sword, I have  
lost so much.  
"Gorged with power, I grew blind  
to Pokémon being alive.  
"I will never fall savage again.  
This sword I denounce and forsake.  
"I plead for forgiveness,  
for I was but a fool."  
So saying, the young man hurled the  
sword to the ground, snapping it.  
Seeing this, the Pokémon disappeared  
to a place beyond__ seeing._

_And the human vanished also… _

'You shouldn't be here' a dark voice interrupted her reading. Amez's eyes shot, and she tried to stifle her gasp of astonishment.

Standing on the rock face in front of her, with the sun behind him, stood Dylan. His pale face was pulled into a frown, and his red eyes were hard, a solid wall. Amez just gaped at him.

'You might have a concussion' he continued, his dark voice ringing out clear over the water. It took Amez a few seconds to realise that this was the first time she had actually heard him speak. He seemed to intimidating, standing on the rock, glaring. Then she suddenly jumped over her silly fears, recognising something.

'How did you know I might have a concussion?' she blurted out, also frowning.

He smiled, but his eyes remained hard 'I'm the one who saved you. I knew that Cole was planning something, so I waited in the school yard out of view to make sure he didn't do something to rational. At first it seemed you were going to make it out unscathed, but your loyal friend, Widdershin, is it? Stepped in when the girl, Olsa or whatever, crossed the line. At first I thought that would give you a chance to leg it, but when she didn't let go, I became anxious. When Cole got into the action at trying to grab Widdershin, I hoped that you would get up, but when you didn't, I realised that you must have hit your head hard, so I decided to step in, but you were unconscious by that time. Widdershin and I dealt with them though; I doubt they'll be giving you any more trouble, at least while I'm still around. So then I knew that you would be out cold for a few hours, so I carried you back home. Widdershin gave me directions' he explained.

Amez just stared, trying to absorb everything. This strange boy had actually stood up to Cole! Dylan looked at her, awaiting her reaction. When she didn't reply, he frowned again, folding his arms.

'It's getting late' he stated 'I believe it's time for you to go home now. It's 6:00, but I know your mother is out working late tonight. I still think you should go home, just in case you feel nauseated, I'd feel better knowing that you collapse at your house and not by the lakeside' he said, turning round and jumping easily onto the grassy ground.

Amez looked over the edge, wondering how on earth he could make that jump so easily. She sat down, book under arm, preparing to slide gently down. But as her usual bad luck, she slipped. She knew what to expect, to fall flat on her face. She closed her eyes as she slide through the air, bracing herself from the blow. But it didn't come.

She opened her eyes, and found herself in Dylan's arms.

'It's a good thing I came here after all' he muttered, his solid eyes rolling. Amez blushed, and quickly righted herself.

He rolled his eyes again, and led the way through the grass towards her house. She guessed that he would make sure she made it home first without passing out again. The whole walk home, she stayed around two paces behind him. Occasionally he would glance back to make sure she was still standing. And every time he did, she would shiver slightly.

They didn't speak, but the silence wasn't awkward at all. It seemed they were trapped in some strange bubble, and any words would pop it. They reached her house a few minutes later. He stood next to her front door, and turned around.

'He's your stop. I know Widdershin is inside, probably worried sick about you gallivanting off' he said, a hint off a smirk playing on his face.

Amez stepped toward her door, reaching for the handle. She turned around, looking straight into his eyes for the first time. They were still a solid, red wall, but they seemed to have a strange depth to them.

'Thank you… for everything' she said softly.

His face softened too. He relaxed his stance, and his eyes went from brick walls to deep, blood red pools.

'You're welcome' he answered. Amez smiled, and he smiled back. It was the first time she had seen him smile since he arrived. This strange boy with the blood red eyes.

And when he smiled, he was truly handsome. A different person than the one with brick eyes and a glare that could kill. Now when he smiled, his face lit up, highlighting his pale cheekbones. His eyes went from blood to a warm burgundy.

Amez opened the door and slipped inside. She peeped through the keyhole, watching him as he took one last look at the house, the same smile on his face, and turned away.

'Amez! Where have you been? I was worried sick!' Widdershin yelled. He was standing on the arm of the sofa, his little arms folded.

Amez blushed sheepishly 'Sorry, I went for a walk'

'A walk? A walk?! You could've left a note or something! You could've had a concussion!'

'That's what he said too' she whispered, gazing at the floor.

'Who said that?' Widdershin asked.

Amez snapped her head up. She hadn't realised she had spoken aloud.

'Oh, um, I bumped into Dylan at the lake, and, he made me come home' she stuttered.

Widdershin rolled his eyes 'Figures you would've gone to the lake. Smart head that guy's got on his shoulders. Now, I don't want to have an argument while you're still on recovery. That was a nasty bump on the head. You're to go upstairs to your room and have a nap. Johanna's due home in an hour, and she's bringing a takeout with her' he ordered, pointing to the stairs.

Amez grinned, and headed for the stairs. She reached the top, noticing her bag where it had been left in it's usual spot, but not by her. Then she realised: it was Dylan who had carried her upstairs. He must have dumped her bag as well, but how did he know that was the exact place she normally left her bag? And how did he know that she would be at the lake? And that Johanna was working late, and dinner in her house was at 6:00? She never told anyone these trivial facts, and she doubted Widdershin would have told Dylan, a perfect stranger.

She shivered again, and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. How did Dylan know so much about her?


	6. Just A Feeling

Chapter 6-Just A Feeling

'Hi guys, I'm back' Johanna called as she opened the door later that evening. Amez was spread out over the sofa reading, while Widdershin was playing Super Smash Bros Brawl on their Nintendo Wii.

'Stupid Sonic' he muttered, as his character, Falco, just got KO'd by his partner.

'I bought pizza!' Johanna sang, holding up a flat box. That got their attention! They both scrambled from their places and hurried over to the dining table. Johanna brought over three plates, and Amez got herself a slice and one for Widdershin.

Johanna sat down and joined them. For the first few minutes the house was filled with the sound of happy munches. Johanna told them about the contest she had covered, and when she had asked about their day Amez just replied 'the usual'. Widdershin caught her drift, and didn't elaborate.

It wasn't until all three of them were clearing up that Johanna said something that made Amez freeze 'So I was on my home' she began casually 'I decided to walk back from the Jubilife TV station and enjoy the evening. I was just passing through Sandgem Town when I noticed this strange boy sitting on the fence outside Professor Rowan's lab. He had shaggy black hair with weird blonde highlights, and was so pale I thought he was sick at first. But that's not it, he had blood red eyes!'

Amez nearly dropped the plate she was carrying; luckily Widdershin caught it before it smashed on her bare feet. Johanna didn't seem to notice.

'Oh, really?' Amez asked, her voice cracking at little.

'Really. I've never seen him before, do you know him?'

Amez gulped 'Er, no' she answered. For some reason, she didn't feel, didn't want to tell her mum about Dylan 'why?'

Widdershin cocked an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

'I don't like the look of him' Johanna stated simply 'He reminds of someone, and I just have a bad, ominous feeling about him'

'Er, mum, I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed now' Amez said quickly, heading for the stairs. Widdershin followed her.

'Ok, sweetheart. Goodnight'

'Night, mum'

The two friends entered her bedroom. Amez busied herself with tidying, something she ever bothered to do. Widdershin perched on the end of her bed, watching her.

'Ok, what's up?' he asked, in a 'I-know-something's-up-and-you-better-tell-me' voice.

Amez looked at him, surprised 'Nothing's up, why?'

'Why didn't you tell Johanna about Dylan?' he questioned.

Amez went over and sat on the bed next to him, wringing her fingers 'I, I don't know. I just had a feeling… that I shouldn't'

'Uh-huh' Widdershin said, folding his arms, his eyebrows raised.

'If I said I did, then I would have to tell her about Cole and Elsa as well, and then she'll call his mum and then school, and then it'll all get out of hand, you know what I mean' she said, her eyes hard.

Widdershin relaxed a little 'Yeah, I now, not the best idea' he smiled. They were silent for a minute.

'Do you like him?' he asked out of the blue, for once not looking at her when he spoke. Instead he was staring at the bedcovers.

That caught Amez by surprise 'What? No! What gave you that idea?'

Widdershin shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts 'Oh, ok, I thought you did'

'Tell me why' she asked again.

'No, it's not important' Widdershin answered, still staring at the bedcovers.

'Please?'

'No' he refused.

'Amez! I thought you said you were tired? What's all that racket?' Johanna yelled from downstairs.

Amez jumped up, grabbing her pyjamas from under her pillow and hurried into her bathroom to change. Widdershin got up and hopped onto her bedside table, looking at the selection of photo frames that occupied the space. There was a picture of her as a baby, then as a toddler, then a young girl, then one of both of them, her as a teenager. He sighed, and lent out to touch the glass. They were both smiling, it had been taken of them sitting under the tree by Lake Verity. Amez looked so pretty; her dark hair blowing in the wind, her checks pink from the chilly air. That had been when they had first met, and before all the trouble with Cole had started. And now, Dylan.

At first he didn't feel any dislike toward the new guy. He really appreciated his help after he scared off Cole and Elsa. But today Amez was acting different. She wasn't her usual, cherry self. She was quiet, closed up, and she wasn't telling him why. He also noticed how that evening she kept re-reading the short pages on Giratina in her book. He knew she had an interest in that particular legendary; especially since Johanna forbid her to read anything on him. Johanna had also told Widdershin why; he had killed her father, however Amez didn't know. She also asked him to stop Amez from reading up in him as well, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The look of fascination that covered her face as she indulged in her books, it made him happy to see her happy.

Amez hurried back into her room, now dressed in her red pyjamas. She switched off the light, and jumped into her bed, snuggling down to sleep.

'Night Widdershin' she said sleepily, her eyes closing. Within seconds, she was asleep. It had been a tiring day.

'Goodnight Amez. Sweet dreams' Widdershin said, even though she couldn't hear him.

He sat there, just watching her sleep. She liked to leave the window open, claiming that the moonlight helped her sleep. Right now she was bathed in it. It made her already pretty face strikingly beautiful. She smiled in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about, and he knew it wasn't about him.

He sighed sadly. He really cared for her. He was always there for her when she needed someone. He was her shoulder to cry on, her partner in crime, her protector, her friend. And now it seemed he had a rival in Dylan. Ever since this morning when he had sat down next to her in class, she hadn't been herself. It had been Dylan's doing, and Widdershin didn't like it.

For the first time in his life, the little fire monkey actually felt cold. He shivered, and had a strange, for shadowy feeling. Something was going to happen, something bad, he could sense it. And he knew it would be something to do with Dylan. He looked at Amez again, and vowed to himself to always protect her, no matter what happened.

He silently jumped over to her squishy armchair under the window, where he normally slept. He tried to nod off, but the bad feeling didn't help. It didn't go away. He just lay there, and finally managed to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Amez was having a great dream. She was flying through the night air. She didn't know how, she had no wings, and no Pokemon was carrying her, but somehow she was. She knew exactly where she was going. She was flying over a patch of grass, slowly descending over a small lake, and finally landing in front of a cave face next to the lake. A figure was waiting for her.

He held out his hand, meaning for her to take. She stepped forward, placing her hand in his.

'This way' he said, his red eyes gleaming.

She heart pumped excitedly in her chest, and she tried to slow down her breathing as they stepped through the hole in the rock.


	7. Cole and Elsa's Surprise

Chapter 7-Cole and Elsa's Surprise

When Widdershin finally did sink into sleep, it didn't last long. He too was having a dream, but his was a nightmare. He was running through long grass, taller then he was, and he couldn't see where he was going. But he knew something had happened to Amez, and she was on the other side of the grass. He ran faster, so fast he was leaving a blaze of fire behind him. He didn't care; all that he focused on was getting through the grass.

It seemed like hours when the green blades finally blocked his path no more. He was standing on one side of a small lake bank. On the other side, he saw Amez standing alone, facing a small opening in the rock face.

'Amez!' he called out urgently. She did not turn; she did not acknowledge him at all. She just stared, unmoving, at the hole in front of her.

'Amez!' he called out again. No response.

He turned back a few feet, and then ran at full speed, jumping high into the air as soon as the water touched his feet. He was light, and the wind was strong, lifting him easily through the air over the water. He didn't care that if he fell he would land in a pool of water, his natural enemy, and probably drown as he didn't know how to swim. The only thing that drove him on was making sure Amez was safe.

'This way' a voice said, and it wasn't Amez speaking. Widdershin gasped in mid air, as a figure in the shadows stretched out his hand toward the girl.

'Amez, no! Don't take it!' Widdershin yelled. Amez was still for a moment, then placed her hand in his. The figure's red eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and he led her through the rock face.

Widdershin landed after them, and belted after them. It was dark in the cave, he could see nothing, but he kept going. Around him a deranged laughter was echoing. It confused him; it seemed to be coming from every direction. But he ran on, straight, through the blackness.

He saw her. Amez was leaning over something, a strange blue glowing light. Dylan stood next to her, his hand around hers.

'Amez!' Widdershin shouted desperately. He lunged at her, reaching out, but grasping nothing. Amez, Dylan, and the glowing blue light all vanished. And he was falling, falling…

He woke up, panting. He glanced around, panicking.

'Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em aa-alll!'

He relaxed when he heard singing coming from the shower. Her usual morning routine. Then she would emerge dressed in her favourite jeans and top, wish him a 'morning Widdershin! Sleep well?', grab her bag, and they would both go downstairs for breakfast.

He waited, but the same for shadowy feeling was a lot stronger today. But he doubted anything would happen today. Today they would both be safe in their classroom, but mind you there was Dylan, sitting only inches apart from Amez…

'Morning Widdershin! Sleep well?' Amez asked, entering the bedroom, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a purple top.

Widdershin was snapped out of his thoughts 'Oh, er, not really. Bad dream' he said.

'Want to talk about it?' she smiled at him.

'No, it's fine. It's slipping away thankfully' he lied 'But I do have a feeling something bad is going to happen' he confessed.

'Since when were you a psychic-type?' she joked, as she pulled on her shoes.

'Haha, very funny' he replied, but he smiled, happy she was back to herself today.

'Mum said we can go for a picnic today at Lake Verity' she said in high spirits.

'Amez, it's school today' he told her, in a 'duh!' voice.

She laughed again 'No, silly, it's Saturday!'

'What? Are you serious?' he groaned. So much for being safe in their classroom. At least he wouldn't have to put up with Dylan today though.

'Yeah. Mum's already packed us our lunch. I've eaten breakfast already. But I was on the computer for ages researching random stuff. You hungry?'

'How late is it?' he asked suddenly.

'2:00'

He gasped. 2:00pm? He was usually up by 7:00am! But he didn't get to sleep until really late last night, and the nightmare didn't help either. However he pushed the thoughts out of his mind, for the moment.

'No, I'm good, thanks' he answered her question about breakfast 'Shall we go?'

A few minutes later they sat down under the tree by the lakeside. Johanna had packed them brown paper bags containing their lunch, rather then a picnic basket, so they wouldn't have to worry about remembering to bring it back. Amez had lost many baskets, bags, you name it, at the lake because she could not be bothered to carry them back, so now the wild Pokemon had claimed them. Amez smiled at the memory.

After a few minutes they began to eat their food, when Widdershin decided he was hungry after all. He scoffed down his peanut butter sandwich in less than a minute, while Amez laughed as she ate her chicken one at a normal peace.

'Well well, look who it is' said a recognisable voice behind them.

They both turned. Widdershin growled, Amez groaned. Cole was standing, his arm around Elsa, and a plastic bag in the other. He was smiling in a friendly yet scary way, while she was just giggling at everything he did.

'What a good actress you are, pretending to faint like that. Luckily your new boyfriend was there to save you' he smirked.

'Hey, I helped save her too!' Widdershin blurted out, then blushed as everyone gave him weird looks.

'Hm, yeah, you don't count' Elsa dismissed him from the conversation. Poor Widdershin knew that they would not listen to him; to them he was just another Pokemon, another slave.

'To celebrate your acting debut, we've got a little surprise for you' Cole continued, smiling in a truly evil manner.

'Yeah, you'll love it' Elsa assured Amez.

Amez was gulping like crazy. She knew better then to believe them. I mean, it's Cole! And this time they were by the lakeside, there was no one around, no one around to see them and help them, or to go and get help. Widdershin stood in front of her, his tail blazing with warning, crouching in a defensive, protective stance.

Cole had placed the bag down and was rummaging in it, and pulled out a paintball gun. A loaded paintball gun.

Amez gasped 'You wouldn't!' she cried. Widdershin growled loudly.

'Oh yes, I would' he laughed. Elsa joined him, her shrilly giggles echoing over the vast water.

He aimed the gun directly at Amez's face. Rule No.1 in paintball: never aim for the face, even when protected by a mask required for playing.

Amez was trembling so much, she could not move. She was rooted with fear to the spot, her wide eyes never leaving the gun in Cole's hands.

He fired. Amez screamed, closing her eyes. But the large green ball didn't hit her. She opened her eyes. Widdershin was blowing flames rapidly, melting the balls as they came in contact. Cole snarled, and began to fire repeatedly, but with no outcome.

'Urgh, I'll take care of you!' he shouted. He groped around on his belt 'Go, Empoleon!'

A huge, armour clad penguin appeared from the Pokeball. It was the same height as Cole, with yellow spikes on it's head. It's very large flippers seemed to be covered in steel. It stood menacingly, awaiting it's master's command.

'Ok, Empoleon, Hydro Pump!' Cole ordered.

Widdershin jumped away from Amez, keeping her out of Empoleon's line of target. The penguin attacked the little monkey, thrusting water at him. But Widdershin was quick. Empoleon may be strong, but he was slow. Widdershin was light an agile; he could easily dodge the water and still blow flames at the paintballs hurtling threw the air.

Cole continued to shoot at Amez, who remained rigid to the spot. Elsa had joined Empoleon, and was grasping for the little monkey. He jumped up into the braches of the tree, well out of their reach, and continued to burn the paintballs.

By now Cole's gun had run out. His face was purple with anger. He stuck his hand in the bag again, and pulled out a huge paintball, bigger than his hand. He laughed like a physco as he loaded his gun.

Elsa stared at him, her eyes unsure 'Cole, I don't think you need to go that far' she asked him timidly.

Cole just carried on laughing. Amez was shaking violently, unable to tear her eyes away.

'No!' Widdershin yelled, from up in the tree. Even Empoleon had stopped his task and was staring at his master, confused.

Just as Cole pressed his finger against the trigger, the ground began to shake. Empoleon was knocked over straightaway, bringing Elsa along with it. It was a half steel-type Pokemon, a stiff, heavy Pokemon. It rolled along the shaking ground, knocking Cole over as well.

Amez was still standing, but she was desperately trying to keep her balance.

'I'm coming Amez!' Widdershin called, preparing to jump down.

Another fierce shake from the ground threw him out of balance. He crashed into the tree trunks. The big branch he had been standing on snapped and fell, crushing him. Amez screamed for him, but she too could not stand the aggressive ground either. She fell, her hands out, ready to catch herself.

Her hands didn't come in contact with anything solid. A hand suddenly covered her eyes, blocking her sight. She tried to scream, but it was muffled. She felt herself being pressed against something warm.

'Don't move' said a dark voice.


	8. A New World

Chapter 8-A New World

Amez felt herself being lifted off the ground, the hand still covering her eyes. She gave up struggling, whoever it was held her in a steel grasp. She expected to hear footsteps, but there were none. The wind on her face suddenly blew stronger, like when you are climbing up at mountain and the wind gets more and more strong the higher you ascend. She felt weightless, and she knew they were no longer on the ground. No sounds interrupted the silent air, almost as if they were… flying. She wanted desperately to find out who her rescuer was, and what on earth was happening, but she felt so weary.

'Sleep' the voice lulled. Almost immediately, her eyelids drooped.

Sometime later the sound of lapping water awoke her. She groaned, and reached up to rub her eyes. She sat up slowly, and gasped. She was lying on hard ground, next to a small lake. It was dark. Even the moon was no where in sight. The black water looked eerie, and the long grass on the other side of the lake swayed, like long hands trying to reach out and grab her. But she didn't feel afraid.

She turned away from the lake, face to face with a mysterious, murky cave mouth. Now that gave her the creeps. She shivered, suddenly realising how cold it was. Something moved in the shadows. A figure was waiting for her.

He held out his hand, meaning for her to take it. She stepped forward, placing her hand in his.

'This way' he said, his red eyes gleaming.

Meanwhile…

Widdershin moaned with pain. He opened his eyes, and found himself lodged under the thick branch that had fallen on him. He tried to slither out, but his stomach hurt so much every time he moved. He gave up, and just blew flames at the branch, a minute later able to free himself.

He brushed the leaves and twigs from his torso, and looked around. It was nighttime. The moon was directly overhead, putting the island in the middle of a white spotlight. He must have been unconscious for hours, why didn't Amez help him? Amez!

'Amez?!' His small, scared but worried voice rang out. Nothing.

'H-h-he t-t-ook h-her' a voice answered.

Widdershin turned toward the voice. Elsa was leaning against the tree trunk for support. Her face was white, and her eyes wide with fear, as if she had seen a ghost…

'What took, oh… oh NO!' he realized what happened. Dylan. He growled loudly, all his emotions showing through. How dare he?!

Elsa nodded gravely 'He s-s-prout-ted w-wings! Wings!' she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Widdershin was furious, but he kept his voice calm 'Anything else?' he asked through gritted teeth.

'C-Cole t-t-tried to g-go a-a-ft-er h-him, but h e-easily-y f-flew a-way'

'Do you know where they went?'

Elsa stopped crying, her shiny eyes now emotionless 'Turnback Cave'

***

He was running through long grass, taller then he was, and he couldn't see where he was going. He knew something had happened to Amez, and she was on the other side of the grass. He ran faster, so fast he was leaving a blaze of fire behind him. He didn't care; all that he focused on was getting through the grass. Just like in his dream.

It seemed like hours when the green blades finally blocked his path no more. He was standing on one side of a small lake bank. On the other side, he saw Amez standing alone, facing a small opening in the rock face.

'Amez!' he called out urgently. She did not turn; she did not acknowledge him at all. She just stared, unmoving, at the hole in front of her.

'Amez!' he called out again. No response.

He turned back a few feet, and then ran at full speed, jumping high into the air as soon as the water touched his feet. He was light, and the wind was strong, lifting him easily through the air over the water. He didn't care that if he fell he would land in a pool of water, his natural enemy, and probably drown as he didn't know how to swim. The only thing that drove him on was making sure Amez was safe.

'This way' a voice said, and it wasn't Amez speaking. Widdershin gasped in mid air, as a figure in the shadows stretched out his hand toward the girl.

'Amez, no! Don't take it!' Widdershin yelled. Amez was still for a moment, then placed her hand in his. The figure's red eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and he led her through the rock face.

***

Dylan's hand was warm. Amez longed to get near to him, to allow his warmth to make the cold go away. The cave was dark, just like outside. She couldn't anything at all; all her faith was put in the warm hand that led her forward. She just followed obediently, never letting go.

After a few minutes a blue light came into view. It hurt to look at, so she turned away.

'It's okay' Dylan assured her. He led her toward the blue light, and she nearly fainted at the sight. It was a huge hole, a portal like in those sci-fi movies. It couldn't be real! She shut her eyes, and then opened them again. The portal was still there.

Through the portal she could see buildings, but they were broken, tumbling down, and seemed to be floating in mid air! The air was dark blue, like you were walking through the ocean. Floors and walls were floating freely around, and not just horizontally. They were floating at ninety degree angels from one another!

'My home' Dylan said. His pale face was even whiter basked in the glowing blue light. His eyes were sad, and his grip on her hand tightened.

A deranged laughter filled the air. Amez glanced in the portal, and noticed one floor was much bigger then all the others, and was floating at a normal hundred and eighty degrees. A large mechanical machine that looked like a cage took up most of the bare space. A man with blue hair, dressed in silver like a spacemen, stood next to it, stroking it tenderly. Several other space clad blue haired people ran, well, tried to run around without falling over the edge, seemingly to avoid the man. He was the one in charge.

He looked up, and smiled evilly, his laughter echoing 'So Giratina, you've returned to your precious home. And you've brought a friend' he looked directly at Amez. His eyes were a steely silver. They had no pupils.

Amez sucked in her breath, terrified. Dylan pulled her closer to him, his red eyes glaring back at the steely silver ones.

'I'm afraid your Torn World is now under the enforcement of Team Galactic. And I, Cyrus, will create it into a new world for me!' the man cackled.

***

Widdershin landed after them, and belted after them. It was dark in the cave, he could see nothing, but he kept going. Around him a deranged laughter was echoing. It confused him; it seemed to be coming from every direction. But he ran on, straight, through the blackness.

He saw her. Amez was leaning over something, a strange blue glowing light. Dylan stood next to her, his hand around hers.

'Amez!' Widdershin shouted desperately. He lunged at her, reaching out, but grasping nothing. Amez, Dylan, and the glowing blue light all vanished. And he was falling, falling…

***

'Amez!' a familiar voice called from behind her. She knew that voice. Widdershin.

A huge claw erupted from the cage; it snatched Dylan, pulling him into the portal. Widdershin jumped and pushed Amez out the wqy, but was caught in the iron claw as well. It pulled both of them back into the cage, the bars locking automatically by themselves. Amez could do nothing but watch helplessly as they tried to break free.

Cyrus laughd again 'Now, Giratina, turn into your true form!'

A shocking flow of electricity ran through the cage. Widdershin stood, his back against the far side of the cage, his eyes wide. He stared, as did Amez, Cyrus and the rest of Team Galactic watched in fascination Dylan began to change.

He was engulfed in a yellow light. His outline grew larger and larger, slowly changing from human into monster. The light vanished, and in it's place, almost breaking the cage, stood Giratina. A creature that had the dark grey body of a centipede, but with only 6 legs. It's body then turned horizontal, with yellow spikes penetrating from it's torso. It's face was black, with what looked like a yellow crown place on it. Black rings sprouted from it's back, and it's eyes were blood red. The same dark red also tinted it's wings and parts of it's body.

It was too much for Widdershin. He fainted on the spot. Cyrus's eyes were wide, staring in awe at the Legendary beast. Amez cried out to them, both of them. Giratina/Dylan turned his face toward her, his red eyes dull, apologetic. The portal began to close. Amez screamed, unable to stop it. The blue light began to get smaller and smaller, Amez could just watch as it vanished from existence.

Darkness took over again. Amez collapsed, crying, hugging her knees.

'Widdershin, Dylan…' she sobbed.


	9. Only You

Chapter 9-Only You

Amez lay in the dark, sobbing. She had lost all track of time. She guessed in reality she had probably been there for about an hour; however it felt like no time was passing in this dark cave that she should have never entered.

But Dylan… Giratina, had brought her here. This was his home, the Torn World, was now under the rule of Team Galactic. And then they had taken him away, along with Widdershin. At the thought of her little fire monkey, Amez burst into a fresh round of tears. Why him?!

She sat up, hugging her knees, just letting the tears fall freely. Her muffled sobs echoed around through the darkness. She closed her eyes, and laid them in her knees, hiding from the world. The cruel world that took her best friend and favourite legendary away.

After about five minutes, she became vaguely aware of what sound like a munching sound. _Munch, munch, munch._ Yeah, there it was again. She looked up, her vision blurry from her tears, but of course saw nothing in the darkness that shrouded her.

_Munch, munch, munch. _The sound was a lot closer now. Amez was beginning to get a little frightened. Yes, this was Dylan/Giratina's cave, but that didn't mean other Pokemon did not inhabit it as well. She felt something touch her shoulder. She jumped up, screaming, covering her face.

'Munchlax?'

She opened her eyes. She could make out the shape of a small bear, but nothing else.

'Munchlax!' it called out. Footsteps could be heard. A moment later a dim light appeared, getting bigger as it got closer. Amez was breathing heavily.

As the light reached her, she let out a sigh of relief. It was Professor Rowan, carrying a lantern.

'Amez! Are you alright?' he asked, setting his lantern down. He held out his arms, and Amez ran into the loving embrace of a father. She let her tears fall again. He patted her head.

The small bear, Munchlax, stood next to him. In the light, Amez could see it was dark blue, with a pale underbelly. It had big eyes and a large mouth, and was a bit on the chubby side.

'What happened?' Rowan asked gently. Amez let go, rubbing her eyes as she calmed down. Rowan waited patiently, along with Munchlax.

'Well, it started at the lake. Widdershin and I were there, then Cole and Elsa came. They were attacking us with paintballs, but then there was a sudden earthquake. All I remember was falling, and then someone telling me to sleep. I woke up, and found myself outside this cave, with Dylan. We went through, and there was this weird portal thing. There was this other world, Dylan said it was his home. But there was this scary guy called Cyrus who said he belonged to Team Galactic and they were going to take over it and then Dylan turned out to be Giratina and then Widdershin appeared but they both got dragged into the world by Cyrus's evil claw thing then the portal closed and now they're gone!' she was now getting hysterical.

She burst into tears again, sinking back into the floor. Munchlax went over and sat next to her, and offered her what looked like a jar of honey.

'I'll explain while you have something to eat, my dear. You've been through a rough time' Rowan sat down opposite her.

Munchlax opened the honey jar with his big paws. He stuck his paw in, demonstrating what he meant for her to do. Amez copied him. She liked the sweet runny liquid, not realising how hungry she was.

'I'm afraid' Rowan began 'that Cyrus is planning on using Giratina's power to, indeed, take over the Torn World, then this world after, in order to re-create a new one where he is in charge. He has tried and failed many times in the past, but because he has been acting alone, not with a villainous team with him. Against the lot of them with their newly built machines, he is no match' he looked at Amez, to see if she was following.

She nodded, but kept returning back to the honey jar, as did Munchlax.

'That is why he came to you' he finished.

'Why me? What can I do?' Amez asked in disbelief.

'I have a feeling you'll find that out soon enough, my dear' he chuckled, but his eyes were cautious.

'But how can I help? If a powerful legendary like Giratina is no match, what makes you think a human like me is?!' she stressed, wiping her mouth.

'Like Giratina, you can't fight alone. However, together you can. Have you ever heard of the Lake Trio?'

'Yeah. Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. What do they have to do with it?' she frowned, confused. Munchlax was finishing off the honey.

'You must find each member, and unite all three. Then they will take you to the Spear Pillar, where you will meet Dialga and Palkia, Giratina's fellow dragons. With their five powers combined, you will be able to stop Team Galactic!' he exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement.

Amez sighed 'But, I can't hunt down a bunch of legendary Pokemon! I'm just a kid!' she wailed.

'You're no ordinary child, Amez. You've never seen yourself clearly. But Giratina came to you for help, so you must fulfil your destiny' Rowan smiled kindly. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Amez looked up at his face, and she believed him. He may be old, and to anyone else he would have sounded like he had lost it, but he was a wise, respectable professor.

'You will be safe, I promise. Close your eyes' he directed. She did as she was told, and she felt herself spinning wildly. A moment later, the three of them were outside the cave. The sun had just come up. Had she been here all night?

'I used an Escape Rope, in case you were wondering' Rowan said simply.

'What about my mum?' Amez asked, suddenly worried.

'It's ok, I'll tell Johanna where you'll be. I know she thinks Giratina is a monster, but right now he needs hep, your help. Staraptor!' he tossed a Pokeball from his bag.

A large, grey and white bird appeared. It was the same size as Amez. It had a tuft of feathers on its head, pale red eyes and a large beck. It stood calmly, but very intimidating, awaiting it's master's orders.

'Staraptor will take you to Lake Verity. The island in the middle is where Mesprit resides' he told her.

'Really? I've always wondered what that island was' Amez pondered.

'This is your adventure, Amez. But remember, you don't have much time. Widdershin and Giratina depend on you. Find Mesprit, she will then guide you from there' he told her as she climbed up onto Staraptor's back. He spread his wings, preparing to take off.

'Good luck, my dear' Rowan said, smiling. Staraptor beat his wings, and was soaring through the air. Amez hung on to the loose feathers on the back if its neck, careful not to hurt it. She waved, as Turnback Cave got smaller and smaller.

'Goodbye!' Rowan called, as he stood with Munchlax, waving.

Amez took a deep breath, and clung on, leaning closer to make it easier for Staraptor to become more airborne. She had no idea how fate had made her life take this sudden change in direction. But she knew that in order to see Widdershin again, she must do as fate decided.


	10. The Lake Trio

Chapter 10-The Lake Trio

Staraptor soared over the clouds, Amez clinging on. If they had not been in a rush against the clock, she would have enjoyed this, but she could not lose focus. They had to get to that island, and soon. There was no way of telling where they were, all view was hidden beneath the white fluff.

However Staraptor seemed to know where he was going, as soon he began to descend. Amez held her breath and clung on for dear life as the bird carefully broke through the clouds. She saw a blue patch of water slowly become clearer, much like the dream she had the other night. Only instead of it taking place a night, this was early morning.

The island was now coming into view. It just looked like a flat rock jutting out the water, but as Staraptor glided down, Amez saw the cave entrance. Staraptor landed gracefully for his large size, and Amez climbed down. He waited patiently, awaiting his instructions.

'Thanks' Amez said 'for bringing me here. You can go back to Professor Rowan now'

Staraptor inclined his head to the entrance, peering in. A moment later, he nodded. He spread his wings, and took off.

Amez watched the grey bird soar off into the distance, becoming a speck. She peeped into the cave, expecting it to be all dark like Turnback Cave. However, she had a pleasant surprise. The cave was filtered with light, casting everything in a warm glow. Small puddles occupied the ground, but where so shallow they did not even get into Amez's boots as she sloshed through them. She slowly made her way toward the centre of the one cavern, and looked around, still cautious.

'Kyauun!'

A cry that sounded like trickling water startled her, but she did not feel afraid. She turned around, and was face to face with a levitating, fairy like creature. It was about a metre in height, with a small pale blue body with arms and feet, and two long, drooping tails that ended in shapes like maple leafs with red jewels encrusted into them. It's head had another four drooping appendages, giving it the appearance of a flower. It's head and face were a shocking magenta pink. Another red gem glowed from it's forehead. It's eyes were gold, and it's face was pulled into an impish smile. Mesprit.

'Do you really believe I would let this place be shrouded in darkness? If it was, I wouldn't have any visitors!' it laughed, in a feminine voice that sounded like what you imagine fairy bells ringinf might sound like.

Amez could not help but smile as well, but then she caught on quickly 'I remember, Mesprit is the Being of Emotion, you can sense people's emotions'

'Yes, Mesprit, that would be me!' she twirled in the air, laughing her trickling water laugh. She then became serious 'I also know why you came here, Amez. You wish to seek my help'

Amez nodded gravely 'My friends have been captured in the Torn World by Team Galactic'

'I see. And your friends are a talking Chimchar, and Giratina, correct?' Mesprit asked.

'Yes'

Mesprit gazed at Amez with her gold eyes, as if she was looking straight into her soul and mind. A minute past.

'You're the first person that Giratina has fully shown himself too, and not caused you harm. There is something special about you, Amez. I know you'll be able to help him, but not alone' she smiled.

Amez sighed 'Why does everyone keep saying that?! I'm just an ordinary girl, I'm nothing special, and I seriously doubt I can pull this off' she sat down on the cave floor.

Mesprit hovered around, testing, feeling for her emotions. A moment later, she glided down next to Amez.

'I can feel that you want to help, truly, but you are having doubts. You must not dismiss your abilities before you've even tried them. I have faith in you Amez, and I'm sure Widdershin, is it? Does too, and Giratina as well. But you've got to have faith in yourself' she smiled kindly, laying her small fairy like hand on her shoulder, just like Professor Rowan had done.

'So you'll help me, Mesprit?' Amez asked, hopefully.

'Of course! But I'm not sure my fellow trio members will be as easy to persuade. Uxie can't read thoughts as I can, he only knows the facts. And Axelf can sense a person's willpower. He will read that your unsure, and Uxie will then say he 'knows' you won't succeed' she frowned disapprovingly.

'Oh' Amez looked forlorn.

'Don't worry. I will try to convince them! We need their cooperation, Dialga and Palkia will only come if all three of us are together. They maintain their control over time and space from atop Mt. Coronet, and will only leave if there's a problem. We are there watchers, we go to them when problems occur, but only with all our power combined may be call out to them' she explained to Amez.

At that moment, two lights appeared; one yellow, one dark blue. They slowly morphed into creatures, similar in appearance to Mesprit, but more masculine. The first one had a bright yellow face and head that resembled a human brain. His eyes were closed, like when you are concentrating very hard on something. Uxie, Amez guessed.

The other had a dark blue head and face, with wide eyes that were gold like Mesprit's, but in a much darker shade, more like bronze. Azelf. He looked down at Amez, then glared at Mesprit. Uxie didn't open his eyes, but looked in Mesprit's direction. Amez guessed he 'knew' where everyone and everything was, there did not have to waste energy on sight when he could concentrate easier.

'Mesprit, you have shown yourself to a human!' Azelf practically shouted. Amez winced back.

'Mesprit, I know you think we should help, but Giratina can fight for himself. He is an outcast, a renegade, you know as well as I do that we are not to associate with him' Uxie said, more calmly.

Mesprit rolled her eyes 'Oh, come off it Uxie. He's been captured and trapped in his own world by Team Galactic!' she exclaimed.

'Precisely. He got himself into this mess, he can get out' Uxie replied.

'And he tried to bring a human girl back with him!' Azelf agreed, like that proved his point enough.

'How can you be so heartless?!' Mesprit cried.

'Calm yourself, Mesprit. It is none of our concern. And this girl, Amez, has been brought into it. She knows too much, I shall have to earse her memory' Uxie 'looked' at Amez. Her face paled.

'This girl is doubting, she doesn't think she can do it. There is no point in bothering to discuss this anymore' Azelf reasoned.

This made Amez angry 'Giratina is a fellow Pokemon! A Pokemon in trouble! He's been captured by Cyrus, who plans to use his power to take over the Torn World, and you don't care? My best friend has also been taken! I don't care if you won't help, I'm giving up that easily!' Amez stood up 'My willpower should be enough to make you understand' she glared at Azelf 'And I know that even if I fail, I would have tried, that's more then I can say for you!' she gave a cold stare to Uxie.

Both Pokemon just stared, open mouthed. Mesprit burst into applause.

'She took the words right out of my mouth. I'm with Amez, how can you leave a fellow Pokemon in trouble? And do you really want the world ruled by Team Galactic. I don't, so I'm going to do what I can to help stop it!' she gestured to Amez for a high five, and a grinning Amez slapped her human hand to the Pokemon's.

The vision of unity finally got through to the other two. Uxie sighed, and rubbed his yellow head.

'The feeling of looking out for others to this extent is a true gift, something I did not know. Allow me to accompany you. I shall help save the world!' he finally smiled.

'Yeah, to heck with rules! Giratina may be bad, but he's not evil. It's not right to see him like this. Let's go call on some dragons!' Azelf joked, good naturedly.

Mesprit grinned at Amez 'See what I mean? Your special Amez, it's not easy to get these two to agree with much!'

The Lake Trio hovered together, joining hands in a circle around Amez. They began to glow, and light surrounded them.

'Steady yourself. We are going to Teleport!' Uxie instructed. The light surrounded the foursome, becoming stronger and stronger, until it completely covered them, and then they vanished.


	11. Giratina's Past

Chapter 11-Giratina's Past

Amez felt the whoosh of air in her ears as she shut her eyes and focused on her balance. She felt herself moving at hyper speed, and a second later the feeling stop. The sudden halt made her jolt and fall face first onto hard ground. She groaned in pain, and lay in a heap.

'You're fine. No harm done' Mesprit grinned. She held out her fairy-like hand, which Amez took, and helped pulled her up. Mesprit was a lot stronger then she looked!

Uxie and Azelf were floating around, making quick glances back at them. Uxie looked apprehensive; Azelf looked vigilant.

'They've sensed our presence, they're coming' Uxie said, concentrating.

'And they're suspicious. They know Amez is here' Azelf added. He floated over to them 'Stay back, behind that boulder' he pointed 'Dialga and Palkia aren't safe to be around when they're angry' he warned.

Amez looked around. Many broken pillars were lying across the marble floor, some still half standing. There was no ceiling, just an empty void above them. It looked like a huge battle had taken place here, however it was spotless, no dust, rocks, nothing.

Mesprit guided Amez to the boulder Azelf had spoken off. Amez ducked behind it, but peered over, eager to see these two legendary dragons. Mesprit hovered next to her.

'This is the Spear Pillar. Dialga travels through time so fast it makes him invisible, while Palkia warps through space and can end up anywhere. That's why even when the few visitors make it here they can't be seen; unless we come' she whispered.

Two lights appeared before the other two Lake Trio members. One blue, one pink. Slowly they morphed into shapes, getting larger, until finally, they revealed the two dragons. Both were huge! The blue stood menacingly on all fours, silver spikes penetrating from his head and back, giving it the appearance of a dinosaur. It had a large diamond which glowed a faint blue on it's chest, and the same blood red eyes of Giratina/Dylan.

The other one was also dinosaur-like, but stood upright. It was dark pink, with two large pearls encrusted on it's shoulder blades. It had sharp claws, a long neck and powerful tail. Like Dilaga, it had the same, blood red eyes.

Both dragons stood together, staring at Uxie and Azelf, ting in comparison.

'There is a human near, whom you have shown yourself too. Why?' Dialga roared.

'Giratina has been captured by Team Galactic. It's up to us to combine our powers to help rescue him' Azelf said, his confidence gone.

Palkia laughed harshly 'Since when do have to help him? He broke our treaty by showing himself to a human, and then killing it!'

'The Dragon Trio are considered deities, all of the same power. If they got into a fight, no one would win, they would all be lost. So in order to maintain the peace to this world, especially the human race, they decided on a treaty to keep themselves invisible to human eyes, and carry out their tasks of controlling their respective elements in secret' Mesprit whispered in Amez's ear.

'That was during the Old Era. That human smote Pokemon for the thrill of slaughter. It was Giratina's job to keep control over that type of chaos, he couldn't let that murderous human get away' Uxie reasoned.

That rang a bell in Amez's mind. The Swordsman's Tale!

'Giratina was the controller of chaos at that time. He made sure the humans didn't go to war, or fight for no reason. But when that selfish human begged for mercy at his sin, Giratina felt he didn't deserve to live after what he'd done, so he killed him. Another part of the treaty is the Dragons must never kill. So Giratina became the Deity of Death. Now he must do what the Grim Reaper person in your books must do; transfer the souls of the dead from the bodies to the spirit world as a punishment' Mesprit continued to explain.

Amez understood. Giratina had killed the Swordsman as he had killed the Pokemon before him, but that had brought the punishment onto himself. Was Johanna right, was he truly a monster? Amez had no idea what to think now, but the task was still there. No matter what he was, even if he was the one who took her father away, she had to save him.

'He's a fellow member of your trio!' she stood up, shouting at the other dragons, her voice travelling up the void.

'Amez, don't!' Mesprit pleaded 'you'll make them angry!'

'He is not one of us!' they replied at the same time, their eyes flashing.

'So you're the human who's been giving us grief' Dialga giggled. Then he laughed, until he was laughing so much he began to cry!

Palkia gave her one look, then fell over, clutching his large pink torso with his arms.

Uxie and Azelf sweatdropped, unsure how to reply. Mesprit became furious. This girl had stood up to the legendary Dialga and Palkia, and they were laughing at her!

'Hey! Amez has just stood up for him. He may be a renegade, but he's still a fellow Pokemon! The Swordsman was punished for killing Pokemon; if you abandon him, you should be sentenced too, you're sending Giratina to his own death!'

They stopped laughing at that, and became confused.

'How so?' asked Palkia, sitting up.

'Team Galactic, that's how!' Mesprit replied through gritted teeth.

'If you're the ones to control time and space, shouldn't you have known about this?' Amez asked.

'Team Galactic haven't actually committed the crime yet, they only entered the Torn World and captured Giratina. They've caused no harm to either, yet, so technically time and space are still in balance. Only when they've started to absorb his power and take over the Torn World will the two elements become distorted' Uxie explained in his calm demur.

'But that won't last long. Cyrus is getting angry, it's taking longer then he thought' Azelf warned, knowing the evil leader's willpower.

'Wait, what?' Dialga spoke up.

'Team Galactic have set up this weird machine thing in the Torn World, and they captured Giratina and my best friend! He plans to use his powers to take over the Torn World, then this one. I was told the only way to stop him is to come to you guys' Amez said meekly, awkward being the centre of attention.

Dialga and Palkia were speechless. They had not had their facts right, and it confused them. They must not help the renegade, yet they must help save the world. Which one out does the other?

'But, we can't help Giratina, he's a renegade…' Palkia said uncertainly.

Mesprit sighed in frustration 'So? He's a Pokemon, he was practically a brother to you! And now he's in trouble and could die, and your more worried about obeying rules?!'

'You know, she's right. He was a brother to us. I miss him, I can't let him be killed, especially by some loonatic!' Dialga said determinedly, but smiling.

'Yeah, to heck with rules!' Palkia agreed 'We're sorry if we scared you, Amez. It was very brave of you to come here' he said kindly, also smiling.

'My apologies, too. We will join you on your quest. With all six of us, there's no way he can beat us!' Dialga roared, but in triumph this time.

Palkia's pearls and claws began to glow. The Spear Pillar vanished, and now it seemed they were standing on air in a pink bubble. Amez began to feel dizzy.

'Don't panic, I'm just using Special Rend. I'm transporting us to the Torn World. It's the only other way if the entrance in Turnback Cave has been sealed' Palkia's pearls glowed so brightly they hurt to look at. The air around the five Pokemon and human girl began to buzz, and they vanished.


	12. Amez Vs Cyrus

Chapter 12-Amez Vs Cyrus

'What's wrong with the bloody machine?' Cyrus bellowed, smacking the Galactic Grunt who manned the control panel of the claw machine on the ear.

He winced in pain, everyone around him quickly returning to their jobs, knowing better then to stay and watch.

'I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Boss, it's st-ill ch-arg-ging, it's u-using a-a lot of p-p-ow-er j-u-st –re-strai-n-ning Gira-t-tina' the Grunt stuttered, shrinking back as he met Cyrus's furious glare.

He turned to face the cage, smiling evilly as Giratina thrashed about. The cage was just barely big enough to contain him. A constant electric shock was surging around the bars of the cage; sparking whenever it came in contact with anything, Widdershin included. No matter how far he stood away from the bars, if even just the tip of Giratina's tail touched them, the crackling sparks still managed to reach him. Both of them were covered in scratches and cuts, blood stained the floor around them. Giratina had been trying so hard to break free; but his attacks were useless, this cage took no affect from Pokemon attacks, so he had had to use brute strength, but the cage was slowly sucking the life out of him.

Widdershin flinched in agony, having given up all together in resisting. At least Amez had made it out; she didn't deserve this. But he wished he could have said goodbye.

'Boss! It's working!' the Grunt cried, confident in the act that Cyrus would be pleased by his achievement.

Cyrus turned his steely gaze toward him, his eyes shining like a knife in sunlight. He sauntered over to the machine. A gauge on the screen showed it was full; they had succeeded in sucking away Giratina's power. Giratina himself had now finally stopped resisting just like Widdershin. The huge beast closed his eyes, and slumped forward, not even reacting to the shocks that exploded around his massive form. Widdershin looked up in worry, he couldn't be… _dead_, could he?

'We've managed to completely drain Giratina, the machine is now fully charged and ready to work, Boss' the Grunt told him positively.

'Perfect! My new world shall soon be created!' Cyrus shouted, his deranged laughter echoing in all the empty buildings and disappearing down into the endless void below them.

'Does this mean I get a raise?' the Grunt asked hopefully.

Cyrus just shoved him out the way and sat down. He began fiddling with various buttons, as strange codes appeared on the screen. Widdershin gulped. Cyrus looked terrifying; his silver eyes glowed in the dim light, matching his weird spacesuit. He laughed again, and pulled a lever.

The claw moved out, away from the machine and into the vacant space, and began to slowly twist, as if cutting the air, all the while giving off a florescent green glow.

'Yes, yes… YES!' Cyrus cackled, standing up, his arms raised above him.

The Grunts all stopped what they were doing and gazed in awe. Cyrus gave a traditional evil laugh as the light became stronger. Widdershin couldn't help feeling, amidst all the chaos, that this was cliché of him, it just ruined it.

'NO!'

A flash of glowing pink suddenly appeared, and rammed straight into the claw, yanking it off it's hinges and sending it falling straight down into the bottomless pit below them. The green light vanished. Amez flew through the air and landed on Cyrus' back, her arms tight around his neck.

Cyrus' eyes blazed, as he ripped Amez off his back and threw her to the ground. He ran over to the edge, staring down, his hand reached out as if to try and retrieve the claw.

'My world, my precious world, gone…' he whispered, as he drew his hand back.

Amez had stood up, and she noticed that as Cyrus had uttered those words, he didn't look like the physco nutter he was, but like a boy. A small boy who had lost his dream.

Cyrus's PoV:

_Flashback:_

'_Mommy! Mommy! Look what I made!' I called out, as I hurried to the spot where my mother sat. She was seated under a big umbrella on our terrace of our house in Sunyshore City, feeding a young Cleffa. _

_I clutched the device in my hand tightly as I made my over to her. _

'_What is it, Cyrus?' she sighed, not looking up from her task. The baby Cleffa was drinking hungrily from the bottle she held in her hand. Stupid Pokemon, they can feed themselves, why's Mummy ruining the rules of nature? _

'_Look! I made this machine! It'll suck all the energy of a Pokemon!' _

_She look up, horrified. 'That's horrible, Cyrus! Why would you do something like that?' _

_I rolled my eyes 'Because Pokemon are slaves, they use there power to protect their masters. Out of devotion, and love' I spat those words out 'Stupid, worthless emotions, they make the spirit weak. So that's why I made this machine. That way I can use their powers for my own, without having to raise the stupid creatures first' _

_She clutched the stupid Cleffa to her chest, and stood up, looking furious. Why was she so angry? I only spoke the truth. _

'_Cyrus, you little monster! How dare you speak like that! Why's wrong with you?' _

_I stared at her, dumbfounded. Wasn't she happy with me? I had succeeded at making a machine that sucked the powers of a Pokemon at the age of 12! That's better than any old scientist, or Professor like that old ogre Rowan, could accomplish in a lifetime! _

_Before I had a chance to say anything, she had smacked me across the face. I feel down, the machine slipping from my hands. She kicked it away from me, and glared down, her eyes nearly popping from her head. She gently placed the Cleffa back down on her chair, and yanked me back up, holding me by the back of my neck. _

'_You didn't answer my question, Cyrus, what's wrong with you? Why don't you go out in the sun and play with the other children? Instead you stay cooped up inside, messing around with machines that hurt Pokemon. What kind of person does that?' she roared in my face 'You're a shame to this family! We're a highly thought of family of Pokemon Breeders, and you're bringing us down! Yes, I'm ashamed to call you my son!' she let me go, and I fell down to the floor once again. _

'_I've had enough of you and your silly machines, Cyrus. Just get lost' she kicked me hard in the stomache. She made a disgusted sound, and went back to attend that stupid Cleffa. I got up, trying desperately not to wince in pain, not to show her how much she hurt me, both physically and mentally. I grabbed my machine, and ran. I paid no attention to wear my feet took me, I didn't care. She wanted me to 'get lost', and that's precisely what I was doing. _

_It was late evening, twilight, when I finally stopped running. My lungs felt like they were on fire, my mouth was scorched dry, and my feet ached. I looked around at my surroundings. I slumped in a huddle on the ground, hugging my knees. I couldn't help it, but the tears rolled down my cheecks. Stupid emotions. All I wanted was for Mummy to be proud of me, but all she ever did was glare and roll her eyes at me, telling me there was something wrong with me and just pushing me away. I had never let her jeers get to me before, but now she had basically told me she didn't feel proud to call me her son. I angrily wiped the tears away, and inspected the damage to my precious machine. It was still in working order, without even a scratch. _

_I looked around at my surroundings. I had just let my feet take me away, and I found myself on the edge of a lake. On the other side was a rock face with the entrance to a cave. I didn't recognise it. There were only 3 lakes in Sinnoh, to closest one to us being Lake Valor. I had been to that Lake several times, and this wasn't it. Then something clicked in my head. _

_I remembered reading something about there being a fourth lake of Sinnoh, where a Pokemon that could travel between the spirit world and our world resided. Could this be it? If I could somewhere find that Pokemon, I could suck it's power with my machine and travel to that so called spirit world. I could then become the new ruler of that world, a place where there were no pathetic emotions, where people weren't hurt, and where Pokemon lived properly as slaves, like they should be. _

_I was snapped out of my fantasy by a strange glowing blue light on the other side of the lake. It got bigger and bigger, until it took the form of a creature. I couldn't make out it's features in the dim light, but I could make out it had blood red eyes, huge wings, and it's body looked a bit like a centipede. Could this be the Pokemon that could travel between the worlds? _

_The creature gave out a roar that sounded like scrapping knives. Yes, this was it. _

_I fumbled with my machine, pressing on the button and aiming it at the Pokemon. I let out a deranged laugh 'I've found it!' I bellowed in triumph. Soon my new world will exist!_

'_What are you doing? Stop it, let go!' A voice behind me cried. A hand appeared on my shoulder, and I turned to see a handsome face of a young man behind me. He had green eyes, pale skin, and dark brown, almost black hair cut in a long fringe. Urgh, stupid man, interfering with my plans. I shrugged him off, pushing him down and kicking him away, just like Mummy had done with me earlier. _

_I aimed my machine again and pressed the button. I was shot back as the machine exploded in my face. I hit the ground for the third time that day, covered in dust. I couldn't see anything through all the black smoke. I heard the same cry of scrapping knives as I saw the shape of the creature soar over me. I also made out the shape of a human body in it's mouth. Ha, good riddance to that meddling man. If it hadn't been for him, my machine wouldn't have overheated and exploded. _

_But I would make another one. I'll keeping trying until I succeed. I will make my new world, even if I die trying! _

_End of Flashback. _

Normal PoV:

'You…' Cyrus growled, his steel eyes flashing dangerously. That pale face, those green eyes, that same strange dark shade of hair. The exact same features of that man who had ruined his first chance of success.

Amez gulped and backed away, as he descended upon her, his hands scrunching into fists.

Palkia, Dilaga, and the Lake Trio appeared in the air next to them, all staring with pure hatred at Cyrus, however he didn't avert his gaze at the floating Legendaries. Instead, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out something small and black, and tossed it into the air. Before the Legendaries had a chance to move or destroy it, the black thing opened out to reveal a massive net. It collapsed on them, tying together automatically. The same electrical shocks that surged through Giratina's cage ran through the net, causing the 5 Pokemon to roar and cry in pain. They remained hovering; the net hadn't succeeded in pulling them down into the void. The Grunts had all gathered together behind the now clawless claw machine, truly terrified of what was happening.

'You!' Cyrus repeated, his hand crushing Amez's throat.

'Amez?' Widdershin croaked, his voice weak from the shocks. His vision was blurry, but he could just make out the image of his best friend being held in a chokehold but that evil Cyrus.

'I'm guessing it was your father who ruined my plans, all those years ago' he said through gritted teeth, slowly tightening his hold on her throat 'And it seems his bravery and love for Pokemon have been passed down. If you're lowly, stupid father hadn't interfered; I would have had my dream world ages ago. Why would you protect this ugly monster?' he gestured toward the slumped Giratina 'This monster is the one who killed your father!'

He let go of her throat, tossing her in the direction of Giratina's cage. Amez got up, and staggered over to the cage. She placed her hand gently on Giratina's leg, poking through the bars. Widdershin tried to get up, to tell her to get away, it wasn't safe, but he felt dead on his feet.

'It, can't be…' she whispered.

At the sound of her voice, Giratina opened his eyes, and roared. She screamed, and backed away.

'Yes, I'm afraid it is, girl. This Pokemon killed your father. This Pokemon took him away from you. And yet you were still willingly to try and oppose me, just like your father did, before he was killed by the very thing he and you are protecting!' Cyrus laughed cruelly.

Amez was shaking her head, tears running down her face. Giratina roared again, thrashing and finally managing to break the bars that had confined and tortured him. Amez screamed again as the deity of death charged at Cyrus, pushing him over the edge and into the void.

'You monster!' Amez yelled at him 'You killed my father, when he was trying to protect you!'

Giratina slowly approached her, his red eyes dull, his wings dropping.

'Get away from me!' Amez shouted, smacking his big torso as she ran. He didn't stop her.

She noticed Widdershin lying in the remains of the cage, and ran to him, her tears falling onto his face.

'Amez' he tried to speak in greeting, but she scooped him up into her arms, holding him to her chest.

She ran back to the edge of the floating land they were on, and felt a hand grab her foot and pull her down. She fell on her knees, Widdershin still in her arms, as she looked down and saw Cyrus hanging off the edge with one hand, his steel eyes laughing silently in mockery.

'Foolish girl, you actually believed me? Well, I'm sure Giratina won't be happy with you for treating him like that' he grinned wickedly.

'What do you mean? Y-you told me h-he killed my f-father' she asked in confusion. Widdershin growled at him.

'No. _I_ killed him!' Cyrus whispered, letting go of the edge and falling down into the void, finally disappearing.

The net concealing the other Legendaries broke and disintegrated, freeing them. The Grunts all cheered at the loss of their awful, evil leader.

Amez just stared in anger and confusion. Widdershin said nothing, but tried to comfort her as she placed him down on the floor.

She felt a strong pair of arms gently pull her up and into an embrace.

'I tried to save him' a familiar dark voice whispered in her ear 'It was 13 years ago. You were a baby, no more than 2 weeks old. You and your family were travelling home, when you were asked to turn back due to 'fatal accidents' caused in that area. You were travelling down the Route near Turnback Cave. A young Cyrus was outside the cave, and when I appeared, he had had a machine that did the same as that one he trapped me in earlier, it could suck away my powers. Your father stumbled across the scene, and tried to stop him, but Cyrus's machine had overheated and caused an explosion, which your father got caught in. I tried to save him, to get him away, but it was too late. So when I brought him back to you and your mother, it looked like I had killed him, as he was already dead'

Amez looked into the red eyes of Dylan, and broke into a fresh round of tears 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' she cried, hiding her face in his hoodie.

'It's ok. Everything's ok now'


	13. One Last Goodbye

Chapter 13-One Last Goodbye

It was surreal, she knew it. This couldn't be real. She was surrounded by a cool, gentle mist, in a clearing where the grass was too green, the air was too fresh, and the dewdrops that were scattered over the too green grass formed perfect drops.

Amez sat cross-legged on the soft grass. Compared to the perfect scenery around her, she looked a mess. Exactly how you would when you've been dragged into a cave, then had to hunt down a bunch of Legendaries, then return back to the cave and battle an evil leader bent on creating a new world. The outfit consisting of her favourite top and jeans were ruined. Her top was torn all around the bottom, and so were the ends of her sleeves. A huge rip ran down her left leg from her knee all the way to her ankle. Her trainers were scuffed; the shoelaces were untied on one and missing all together on the other. Her hair was in a tumble of knots down her back, and her arms and face were covered in scratches and dirt.

She sighed, not bothering to try and clean herself up. She saw a shadow start to emerge from the mist. Dylan? Her heart gave a little leap, but as it got closer, she saw that it wasn't him. The build was to big. As it got closer, Amez saw it was a man. He had long hair cut in a thick fringe that covered his forehead, in a strange dark shade that was much to dark for brown but not black. His skin was pale, and his eyes a bright green.

Amez gasped. Those features, they were the exact same as hers! She got up slowly, unable to tear her eyes away from the stranger.

'D-dad?' she whispered.

Nathan nodded, a smile on his face, as he opened his arms.

'Daddy!'

Amez ran into the warm embrace of her father. Tears of joy slid down her face, as she laid her head on his chest. He stroked her head in a fond way that only a father can.

A few moments later, they stepped apart, both still smiling like mad.

'I want to congratulate you, Amez. You did it, you saved the world! I knew you could do it!' Nathan beamed.

'But, h-how? Y-you're, d-d-d' she couldn't bring herself to say the word 'dead'.

Nathan shushed her 'Let's not talk about it, my dear Amez. Let's just enjoy this time we have together, without the worries of the past'

He sat down on the grass, her across from him.

'Amez, what you did was incredible! No one else could have done what you did. I'm sure Giratina is happy that his home is safe once again, all because of you!'

Amez felt surprised to hear her father mention the Pokemon, especially the one known as the 'Deity of Death'. Seeing her surprised look, Nathan laughed and continued.

'I know what happened to me. I tried to stop Cyrus from what he was doing, and I succeeded, but at a sacrifice, I guess. When I got the force of the explosion, I knew I wasn't going to live through it. And when Giratina appeared before me, I knew I was dying. He had come to take my soul onto the spirit world. But I knew that Cyrus was still alive, and angrier than ever that his first act had been ruined. Even though he was just a 12 year old boy, a year younger than you are now, I knew he wasn't going to give in easily. I thought back to you, just a newborn baby, and your dear mother, and asked Giratina to watch over you for me. He didn't acknowledge my wish, but I see he did as I asked' Nathan smiled warmly again.

'That's why Dylan knew so much about me' Amez realised 'If he's been a guardian for me for 13 years' she laughed.

Nathan laughed too. The mist began to thicken, and the grass began to pale while the dew drops started to dry. Amez looked around in confusion, while Nathan frowned, and stood up.

'I'm afraid it's time for me to go' he stated.

Amez jumped up 'No!' she grabbed his hands. He had only just been returned to her, she couldn't lose him again.

'Yes' he said, gently removing her hands but bringing her into a hug.

'I miss you so much, Daddy' she sobbed.

'As do I, Amez' he sighed 'I'm happy I got to see you. I'm so proud of you, my dear daughter. And always remember, I'm always here'

'But what about all the time that was taken from us! And Mum, too! You can't leave us, not again!' Amez cried.

Nathan removed his arms from her, and stepped back till he was just holding her hand.

'I'll always be there, watching over you. And you're not alone, you'll always have your mother, that fire monkey, Widdershin, Dylan, and those Legendaries seem to have taken a liking to you as well. I'm so glad I got to see you one last time'

'I'll never see you… again?' Amez asked, her shoulders slouching as a single tear rolled down her check.

Nathan kissed her forehead 'Goodbye, dear Amez. Remember, I'm always there' he let go of her hand, and after one last smile, turned and was swallowed up through the mist.

Amez looked sadly at her empty hand 'Goodbye Dad. I love you'

The mist got thicker, until it swirled so hard around she saw nothing but white. She closed her eyes, and started coughing as it got through her nose and into her mouth.

'Alright there, Sleeping Beauty?' a familiar voice chuckled.

Amez opened her eyes. She was in her room, sitting up in bed in her red pajamas. She blinked a few times, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was a dream…

'How are you feeling?' the voice asked.

Amez turned to find Dylan sitting on a chair at the side of her bed. He wasn't wearing his regular hoodie and jeans, but a grey and red t-shirt and Capri trousers, looking like he had just stepped out from a spa than a giant battle of good vs evil. He laughed at her bemused expression.

'What happened?' she finally asked, ignoring his first question.

'Well, after your apology, Dialga and Palkia went about fixing the damage and making sure all the machines were properly destroyed. The Lake Trio, I believe, went to get Professor Rowan and tell him what happened. I managed to re-open the portal that led back into Turnback Cave, but by then I think the whole experience had caught up with you, you were fast asleep. Widdershin made sure the Grunts didn't get anywhere, not that that is anywhere to go in the Torn World anyway. We got back through the portal, and outside, the police were there and took all the Grunts under arrest. Rowan and your mother were there too, she wasn't to pleased to see me, I have to say. We went back to his lab, where he was able to care for you and Widdershin's injuries, while I explained in more detail what happened. After, Johanna apologised, and realised that I'm not the monster she thought me to be' he couldn't help but smile when he said that, happy to finally be accepted for what he really was.

'Yeah, she thought, you…' after that dream, Amez didn't want to bring back the thoughts of her deceased father.

'Where's Widdershin?' she changed the subject quickly, not wanting to dwell on it.

'Out for a walk, I think. He wanted to get some fresh air'

Amez nodded 'How is he?'

'Perfectly fine' Dylan smiled 'But very anxious to see you now that you're awake. He's out by the Lake. I'll give you a moment to get ready' he got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Amez shook her head. Giratina wasn't a monster, she knew always knew that. He didn't deserve to have the job of being the Grim Reaper, carting the souls of the dead to the spirit world. Amez got up and headed for her bathroom, wondering if there was any way anything could be done about it.

A few minutes later the two teenagers were sitting side by side on the rocks beside the lake. Amez laughed when she saw Cole's paintball gun lying squashed under the fallen branch.

'I'm guessing it was you who saved me, again, that time?' she giggled.

Dylan grinned 'Yeah that was me. I used an attack called 'Earth Power' to create the earthquake'

They both smiled at each other, but didn't carry on with conversation. They were silent for a few minutes, just watching the sun set over Mesprit's island on the lake, enjoying each other's company.

'You saw your father, didn't you?' Dylan asked gently.

Amez didn't look at 'How did you know?'

He chuckled 'I'm a half Ghost-type, I know these things' he replied simply.

Amez nodded 'He told me he asked you to watch out for me' she looked at him right in the eye.

He smiled sweetly, and put an arm round her and leaned her head so it was now resting on his shoulder 'Yes he did. It was his final wish. If it hadn't been for him, we could have been living in Cyrus's awful world much earlier. I promised I would protect you, and I also promise to continue doing so' he vowed.

'I knew you weren't bad' Amez smiled 'I also know the truth about what happened with the Swordsman'

Dylan stiffened, and sighed 'I did what I had to do. I was in charge of keeping chaos in control, and that man smote Pokemon for the joy of death. He killed those before him, so I knew he should pay the price. But that broke the treaty of not letting a human seeing me, even though he was killed. So that's how I become the 'monster', the deity od death, I am now'

'You don't deserve this' Amez answered furiously 'You helped save the world, you've been watching over me for the last 13 years! I just wish there was something that could be done to change everything' she sighed.

'Me too'

'Perhaps I can help' A female voice spoke.

Dylan sat up straight, looking around with suspicion and curiousity 'Arceus?'

'Who's Arceus?' Amez asked.

A creature that could only be a Pokemon appeared before them. It looked a bit like a Centaur. Its body was white with a gray underside, and its four pointed feet were tipped with gold hooves. Its mane was quite long, and its face was gray with green eyes and red pupils, much like the Dragon Trio. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body, with 4 jewels attached to it.

Dylan stood up, leaning down and offering Amez his hand as she followed suit. He didn't let go when she stood next to him, facing the snow white Pokemon.

Arceus smiled 'I can see what's happened, Giratina' she addressed Dylan, who frowned at being called his true name.

'What do you mean?' he inquired.

'If you have not realised it yourself, then I won't spoil it for you, but I can say that you will find out soon enough. Anyway, back to why I am here. You wish to resume your old duties, correct?'

'If you mean back to being the controller of chaos then the deity of death, then yes' Dylan answered coldly.

Arceus frowned. Amez saw this; it didn't look good. Whatever Arceus had had in mind, it was beginning to change now.

'Excuse me?' she spoke up, a bit timidly. Arcues was no where near as scary as the dragons had been, but the red eyes were still very intimidating.

She looked at her curiously, while Dylan looked a bit passive. Amez squeezed his hand lightly, before continuing.

'Dyl-Giratina' she began 'isn't a bad Pokemon. The time with the Swordsman was a mistake! He was the controller of chaos, and when a guy goes round killing Pokemon for no apparent reason, something needs to be done! That's like a mass murderer; he would be sentenced to death for all the crimes he committed. Don't you think it's fair for the Swordsman to have the same punishment?' she let that question hang in the air.

Arceus looked shocked at being spoken to that way. Dylan gave a small smile at her discomfort, while Amez continued.

'For years poor Giratina has had the horrible task of guiding the souls of the dead to rest. He doesn't deserve this! Why can't you let him return to his fellow dragon members where they control their elements together? Dialga and Palkia broke the rules by siding with a renegade, as you've so nicely labelled him' she glanced at him, his eyebrows were raised in a comic fashion at her strange statements 'as did the Lake Trio. Come on, Arceus, have a heart' she pleaded.

Arcues looked from Amez, to Dylan, then back to Amez.

'You truly are special, child' she began. Amez had to really stop herself from letting out a huge scream of frustration. Honestly, all that 'you're special' stuff was getting old!

'You speak the truth. I am the creator of the universe, the 'Original One' as they say, and it was indeed I who granted you' she turned to Dylan 'the powers of controlling chaos. And, it was also my poor judgement and decision which led you to becoming the deity of death. Giratina, I'm sorry' she looked at him with sad eyes.

Amez saw the truth and depth her words had affected Arceus. She had made a mistake, but she was taking responsibility for it and correcting it.

'Giratina, I hereby restore you're your old duties to you!' she declared.

Dylan turned and hugged Amez, who laughed and hugged him back. Arceus laughed too.

'You're more than welcome to rejoin your fellow dragons at the Spear Pillar' she continued.

'I'm perfectly happy right here' Dylan replied, still hugging Amez.

Arcues laughed again, before bidding farewell and disappearing. Dylan and Amez continued to hold each other and the sun set, casting beautiful streaks in the sky which reflected on the water.

Widdershin growled furiously. He was fuming! How dare that, that _monster _do that to _his _Amez! He had watched the whole thing from the shadows of the tree. Amez was his! He had been the one who had always been there for her! So what if Giratina was her guardian, Widdershin was her friend, and they were more important!

As he heard her cheery laugh echo over the water, his heart sank. Of course, there was no way she'd ever return his feelings. She was human, while he was a Pokemon, nothing more than a slave. But so was that Giratina! He may be able to change his appearance to look like a human and change his name, but he was still a Pokemon from birth.

He slouched down, hiding himself in the roots, as the tears flowed unstoppable down his checks.

'Amez…'

Meanwhile, back in the Torn World, a deranged laughter filled the empty space. A figure, hunched and covered in bruises and blood, lay flat out on a floating surface. He breathed in deeply, wiping the sweat and blood from his face, his steely eyes burning with a lust for revenge and hatred.

'They haven't heard the last of me…'

_The End… or is it? _

**That's it, I'm done! I'm really pleased how this story turned out! Very different from what I originally planned though, I guess my imagination really took over, lol! A big thanks to all the readers and reviews. There's a sequel to this, titled 'Feelings Only Go So Deep', so please check that out :D **

**Rose **


End file.
